


you're the movement and the spin

by ruuhroh



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Brief mention of medical transition, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Richie Tozier, Trans Male Character, Trans Richie Tozier, gender feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuhroh/pseuds/ruuhroh
Summary: All Richie can think to do is give a tiny shrug, like yeah? Something about the horrifying ordeal of being known.Sure, he was a comedian so he obviously cared about what people thought of him, but more than anything, he cared about what Eddie thought of him. “I just… I’m afraid you won’t want,” he makes a grand gesture towards himself, “or that you’ll want something I can’t give you, I don’t know.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 260





	you're the movement and the spin

There’s a piece of Richie that is sort of glad that his and Eddie’s grand declarations of love had been tapered and muted, not that it would have been bad in any other way, but Eddie being injured put a hard stop on Richie’s feral release of hormonal fueled lust that he’d been cultivating since he remembered he was in love with Eddie and that Eddie had gotten _hot_. 

They couldn’t really _do_ much considering Eddie was decently banged up after Neibolt plus there’s … the “issue”. While with _other_ guys he’d been much more unabashed and unashamed of being who he was, he felt himself becoming shy at the prospect of stripping himself bare in front of the man he’d loved since he was ten. Because it wasn’t _just_ sex, it was letting someone who’s opinion he more than cared about _see_ him.

Despite living in Derry, Maine in the fucking 80s, Richie’s parents, while a little absent, had been surprisingly progressive. They’d let Richie cut his hair, bought him new clothes, and when he’d gotten close to puberty they’d taken him to the doctors to get testosterone because yes he was _sure_. Richie’s fondest memory was Went’s absolute bonkers excitement about getting to teach Richie how to properly shave. 

And it could have been the early introduction to hormones or just _really_ fucking good luck in genes that Richie managed to fill out the way he did. Tall and broad-shouldered, fucking hair out the wazoo. Unavoidably masculine. 

The stealthiest fucking transition where teachers never called him the wrong name and only yelled “ _Mister_ Tozier!” whenever he was acting up. 

Despite that, despite all the fumbled closeted dalliances he’d had with other gay guys, despite his easy transition and under-the-radar skirting across life, he was still nervous about baring himself to Eddie like _that_. In both an emotional and physical way. 

Except they were now here, in Richie’s — _their_ bedroom, months past since Eddie’s hospital release, his divorce, and subsequent move to LA. 

They’d fumbled around the couch a few times, lazy makeouts turned into something more, with Eddie straddling his lap and Richie palming at his ( _delicious_ ) ass. Usually, if it got too far, when Eddie would shyly reach down to rub the heel of his palm against Richie’s crotch, Richie would mumble something about forgetting something or one time saying he heard his phone ringing. 

Just _once_ it had ended in Richie pinning Eddie onto the couch, hand stroking quickly over Eddie’s cock while he sucked bruises into the tawny stretch of skin along Eddie’s shoulder. Richie remembered the way Eddie had let out tiny gasps and moans, arched into Richie’s hand and mumbled out ‘You’re just so _big_ ,’ with the sort of reverence that Richie felt whenever he looked at his boyfriend. 

When Eddie had offered to return the sentiment, Richie had waved his hand and said something about not needing it, pretending not to see Eddie’s face scrunch up with... _something_. Disappointment maybe. 

It wasn’t that Richie was ashamed of who he was, no, he’d moved far past that. He’d taken all the steps to become comfortable in his body, the surgeries, the hormones, plus there were _plenty_ of men who didn’t mind the lack of a regular cock and were happy with his plastic one, _thank you very much_. 

So maybe it was a little stupid to get as worked up about Eddie seeing him naked, or at least that’s what he tries to tell himself as Eddie tugs at the hem of his shirt with one hand, the other grabbing at Richie’s belt. 

“Hey, dude— you uh,” he starts to speak up but Eddie huffs out an irritated sigh, pulling his hands away and snaps back.

“What Richie? Am I really that unattractive now? Is it the scars?” 

It’s so far off base that Richie lets out a slightly hysterical laugh, Eddie’s face falls even more. 

“No, fuck, no Eds, c’mon, you’re absolutely bangin’ still, the scar is _very_ sexy.” It’s like it deflates that tension sitting in Eddie’s shoulders, just a little bit. He looks confused still, eyebrows furrowing as he dips his head a little as a sort of _well go on_ motion, “Well, remember how I uh— how I’m _you know_.” 

The confusion in Eddie’s face doesn’t leave. 

“Gay?” Eddie asks, and Richie guffaws. 

“No, you fucker, that I’m y’know, the self-made man! Or something… whatever, you know, trans.” 

( It had been a very tearful confession to Eddie one afternoon, where his mother had let him stay home from school and smoothed his hair back and comforted him with a heating pad while he wanted to crawl out of his skin. )

Eddie seems to realize suddenly and looks away shyly like he hadn’t just accused Richie of thinking he thought Eddie was ugly or something. _Like that would ever happen._

“Yeah, I mean, I thought it was obvious that I don’t care— I mean I _do_ care, but you’re still you. You’re still a guy and I’ve still been gay and in love with you since… forever.” 

Richie maybe melts, just a little. 

Of course, Eddie presses on though, “Is this why you’ve been holding back? We don’t have to… do anything, I just thought— since last time.” His face is unbearably red and Richie’s heart swells and he can’t help but think _cute, cute, cute_ like he has for the past 30 fucking years. 

All Richie can think to do is give a tiny shrug, like _yeah?_ Something about the horrifying ordeal of being known. Sure, he was a comedian so he obviously cared about what people thought of him, but more than anything, he cared about what _Eddie_ thought of him. “I just… I’m afraid you won’t want,” he makes a grand gesture towards himself, “or that you’ll want something I _can’t_ give you, I don’t know.”

  
  
“I want whatever you’ll give me,” Eddie says softly, a dopey smile on his lips that makes Richie love him that much more. After a beat of them looking intensely into each other eyes and probably blinking out _I love you_ ’s in morse code, Eddie speaks up again, “Can I see you naked? I can get naked first if that helps.” 

It weirdly does help, more so because it gives Richie a very good chance to oogle Eddie, pulling his own shirt off before watching Eddie methodically strip and _toss_ his clothes onto the floor with no thought. “Oh my god, they’ll wrinkle!” Richie warbles out grinning, which earns him a glare from Eddie. 

  
  


“Don’t uh, make fun of me,” Richie says, finally kicking off his pants, boxers, and packer along with them. Eddie nods solemnly, nude and sitting near the edge of the bed on his knees, feet tucked under him. Very virgin-esque, Richie thinks. 

Eddie reaches out, a little tentatively, eyes darting up to Richie and then back down. “Can I touch you?” he finally asks after a moment, Richie nods and Eddie extends his arms out all the way to spread his palms against Richie’s thighs. He presses in closer, close enough that Richie can feel the puffs of hot air against his groin and Eddie’s looking so intensely that he fucking _blushes_ over it. “What do you want me to call it?” 

Richie blinks and lets out a _hehn?_ sound and laughs until Eddie scrunches up his face and digs his fingers into Richie’s thighs to stop him from laughing more. “Just call it a dick, dude, or… y’know, whatever.” 

“What do _you_ want?” Eddie asks, looking back up at Richie, who swallows before answering.

“A dick. My dick.” 

“Do you want me to suck your dick, Richard?” 

Richie’s head tilts back and he lets out a loud groan before snapping back forward and nodding. He cradles the back of Eddie’s head with one hand as Eddie leans forward, watching with rapt attention as Eddie’s pink tongue comes out to give a tentative lick at Richie’s cock before wrapping his lips around it and giving the tiniest of sucks. It’s small but plenty though, enough to get Richie to knock his hips forward slightly and let out a small rumble. 

He wouldn’t consider himself _large_ by any standard, he never got any surgery except for top surgery and there hadn’t really been too many options when he was younger. A friend had suggested metoidioplasty once but it was too risky for being outed and frankly, he didn’t want to be the gay-trans poster child. He was fine enough with what hormones had given him. Plus, he could just pull back the hood and _viola_ , slightly bigger dick.

Perfectly big enough for Eddie to wrap his lips around and suck at while Richie fisted a handful of his hair. “Fuck, _Eddie_ , what the fuck,” his brain is a hot static of _warm wet good_ and _EddieEddieEddie_ , hips rocking forward again. None of it seemed to discourage Eddie though, dipping his tongue slightly to lap up the slick between his folds before letting Richie’s dick sit on his tongue for a moment until he leaned forward to suck again, nose bumping into Richie’s fingers and pressing into the thick, wiry thatch of hair at his mons.

Eddie seems to enjoy it, letting out the softest moan as he bobs his head, tongue pressing up hard as he moves his head back. 

Richie thinks he maybe loses track of time, cause he’s not sure of how long Eddie almost lazily sucks at his dick, minutes, maybe hours, switching pressure of how hard he sucks until Richie just shatters under his tongue. He shudders under it, letting out some garbled sound as Eddie keeps sucking until Richie feels his body clench hard, hips bucking forward and has to push him away. 

“Was it good?” Eddie asks, cutting through the sounds of mutual panting. 

“Guh, what the fuck,” Richie responds, brain still seeping out of his ears and trying to reboot as he shoves at Eddie until they’re spooning on the bed, his chest to Eddie’s back. “Yes, it was _good_ , you fucker,” Richie grumbles, nosing at his sweaty hairline, he can _hear_ Eddie’s smug grin. 

“You’re really fucking hairy by the way. I don’t remember your dad looking like the sasquatch so I’m assuming your mom had an affair.” Eddie says as he squirms a little in Richie’s grasp, letting out a soft, barely-there gasp as Richie reaches down to lazily stroke at his cock. 

“Yowza! Eddie Spaghetti gets off a good one!” 

Instead of responding, Eddie just elbows him, “don’t fucking call me spaghetti in bed, you dickhead.” 

“Speaking of dickheads,” Richie gives Eddie’s cock another upwards slow stroke, just enough pressure to coax another tiny sound out of Eddie. “You want me to return the favor?” 

There’s a thoughtful hum and Eddie shifts a little to peek over his shoulder, it’s all very coy and shy and Richie thinks _boi-oing_ before trying to pay attention to what Eddie is asking. 

“I kind of want you to fuck me.” 

“Guh,” is how Richie responds, slamming his forehead into Eddie’s back, but he still has to ask, “are you sure?” 

He lets go of Eddie’s cock to let his hand drift down to cup at his sack, fingers dipping further to brush against his rim. It seems to shock Eddie at first, a full-body shudder and then he arches into Richie, pressing his hips back. _Oh fuck_. He must say it out loud because Eddie moans softly, voice deep as he whines, “I _want_ it, Richie.” 

It’s so fucking slutty and Richie’s brain shortcircuits for a hot moment he swallows and answers, “yeah, yeah baby, god I’m gonna give it to you Eds, holy shit.” 

Richie hates that he has to pull away from Eddie’s warmth to get his shit, that tiny pang of _wouldn’t it be nice_ worms itself into his chest for a moment until he shakes it away. 

“Okay, again, don’t laugh at me,” Richie says as he digs into the bedside drawer, pulling out the stupid special briefs that have the ‘O’ ring for his strap. He’s not a huge fan of penetration for himself so using a harness is needed but most harnesses are built for cis women, hence the rodeoH briefs. Sometimes he feels a little ridiculous wearing them but a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do, especially when they have a sexy five foot nine twunk in their bed begging to get fucked. 

His dildo is nice, at least he thinks so, a generic black matte looking thing, with a flared head and a curved ribbed bottom that’ll grind against Richie’s cock while he fucks someone. Eddie visibly swallows at it once he finally finishes getting everything situated. 

“Did you really have to go out and get the biggest fucking dick?” Is what comes out of his mouth and Richie guffaws again. 

“It’s not that big,” Richie whines, flinging himself back into the bed and onto Eddie, “you’re just so _tiny_.” Eddie lets out a huff, digging his fingers into Richie’s side, drawing out a squawk. Undeterred, Richie continues, “so fucking tiny,” he reaches down to squeeze a hand against Eddie’s hip, “you gonna be able to take my dick, baby?” 

That gets a strangled moan out of Eddie and Richie. “C’mon, Richie,” Eddie practically begs, and it’s enough to get everything moving again. 

Richie leans back a bit to dig through the drawer behind him, pulling out a bottle of lube before turning back to Eddie. They shuffle around a little until Eddie’s finally on his back, pillow under his hips, legs splayed over Richie’s thighs. Eddie holds his hand out for Richie to spill a little bit of lube into, closing his fist to squish it around his hand before reaching down to slowly stroke at his own cock. 

He has to take a moment, wanting to soak in the view of Eddie underneath him, Eddie letting him touch him in such an intimate way, letting him _fuck_ him. “C’mon,” Eddie says again, softly, using his clean hand to reach out to brush his fingers against Richie’s stomach. Richie nods, squeezing out more lube onto his fingers, thumb and forefingers rubbing together to spread it evenly between his fingers. 

At the first touch of a finger against Eddie’s rim, Eddie’s hips stutter upwards, both like he’s struggling on deciding if he wants to press into Richie’s finger or away. 

“You okay?” Richie asks while still dragging his finger around the rim slowly, eyes darting between his finger to Eddie’s face. Eddie only nods, finally rocking his hips down, pressing insistently against the finger. 

Richie squeezes a little more lube onto his fingers, finally pressing one in, moaning softly as Eddie lets out a small gasp. “Oh fuck,” Eddie wheezes, squeezing at the base of his cock, hips shifting slightly, pushing into the feeling of it. Richie’s mouth hangs open slightly as he watches, feeling himself throb with deep _want_ , with the _need_ to feel more, wishing he could feel himself pushing into that tight, hot space between Eddie’s thighs. 

Eventually, one finger turns into two, once Eddie feels pliant and soft enough, enough that Richie feels confident enough to pull his finger back to press back in with two. It’s an easy smooth glide with the amount of lube Richie keeps applying, he wants it to be good, he _wants_ Eddie to want it more and more. One finger to two, two to three, until Richie’s curling three fingers to drag along the hot velvety walls of his ass in a way that has Eddie clamping his knees against Richie’s hips. 

Eddie rocks down into Richie’s hand, slamming a hand back into the bed as his back arches, thighs trembling slightly, “God, just get in me,” comes garbled out and slams into Richie full force. Richie nods, pulling his fingers out and moaning softly at the quiet squelch that follows, his fingers shake as he grabs the lube bottle again, pouring far more than is needed into his palm and slicking up the strap, squeezing the base of it and jerking a bit as the curved end grinds against his cock. 

“Next time I want to blow you,” Richie mumbles out, pressing the tip of the strap against Eddie’s shiny, slick rim, Eddie’s hand shoots out and grabs at Richie’s forearm, gasping and giving a loud _uh huh_ at Richie’s words. “I’ll finger you while you fuck my mouth.” He’s babbling now, watching as Eddie’s body opens up further for Richie, let’s him fuck into him slowly.  
  
He wishes he could feel himself sink into that tight heat, using the way Eddie’s body had fluttered around his fingers to fantasize what it might feel like if it wasn’t silicone there instead. The thoughts disappear nearly as quickly as they came when Eddie lets out a soft exhale, back arching as he presses his hips down into Richie’s. “S’good,” Eddie says quietly, grabbing at Richie’s sides with both hands, the leftover lube cool against Richie’s skin. 

Richie keeps slowly rocking back and forth until he finally bottoms out in Eddie, does his best not to rock his hips until Eddie is _ready_ , shaking slightly as his body seeks the hot grind against his cock. He tries to distract them both, running a hand up the flank of Eddie’s body, fingers brushing down each dip in his skin strung tight over ribs and muscle. Richie likes the contrast between them too, he’s definitely hairier than Eddie, broader with wider hips, edges a little softer than Eddie’s. _We’re both men_ he thinks.

  
  
“Richie,” Eddie says, voice soft, eyes lidded and looking like he knows what Richie’s thinking, he doesn’t say anything, just smiles at Richie before shifting a little, pulling him closer with those thick powerful thighs, cock bobbing with his movements, brushing up against the folds of Richie’s stomach, precum smearing against the hair there. It makes Richie feel a little wild, pulling his hips back and pushing at Eddie’s thighs apart so he can get more of a view of the strap pulling out before rocking back in. 

It’s a bit of a slow build-up, letting Eddie get used to the sensation, the stretch, just long enough that by the time Eddie grunts out _harder_ , Richie snaps like a bowstring. There’s a pretty red flush that settles over Eddie’s cheeks and trickles down his neck and into his chest and Richie wants to put his mouth over every inch of it as he fucks him. 

Richie shifts so he’s hovering more over him, mouthing at his neck and up to his jawline as he continues to grind into Eddie. The one fun thing about what he’s got is that they’re _made_ to hit all the good spots, and he knows that’s what’s happening when Eddie jolts and lets out a soft whine. Richie tilts his hips, groaning as the shift in position has the end rubbing harder against him, the right soft of painful pleasure that makes him feel raw. 

Eddie lets out another whine, body shuddering like he’s oversensitized as Richie reaches down to stroke at his cock as he picks up his pace. They last much longer, Eddie coming with a soft exhale, knees a vice grip against Richie’s hips, spilling on his belly and looking so thoroughly debauched as Richie grinds into him, chasing his own orgasm, it almost makes him cry. 

  
  
Neither says anything, pressed close together, practically breathing into each other’s mouths until Eddie leans up a little and presses a soft kiss to Richie’s mouth. Of course, Richie has his mouth open and Eddie bumps into his teeth and it’s uncoordinated and it gets both of them laughing slightly before Richie lets Eddie tilt his head so they can slot their mouths together again. 

“I love you,” Eddie says once Richie finishes cleaning both of them up with one of the t-shirts they’d thrown on the ground. That _does_ get Richie to cry, just a little bit, face-planting into Eddie’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding on tightly. “I do, I love you,” is said again, softer, accompanied by fingers brushing through his curls. 

“I love you too,” Richie replies, muffled against skin, pressing a kiss against the scar there, feeling more lighthearted than he has in years. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was titled originally as "Richie gives Eddie the strap" but I got far too into my own gender feels and viola. Also rodeoH briefs are good. 
> 
> You can come yell at me on twitter [@ruuhroh](https://twitter.com/ruuhroh)


End file.
